


Fun for the Whole FamILY

by Flash_Fiction



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Doesn’t Know How To Tag, Fluff, Gen, Onesies, Pizza and movie night, Roman and Remy are twins, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash_Fiction/pseuds/Flash_Fiction
Summary: The Picani twins are throwing a birthday sleepover, and the gang’s all here.Sanders Sides Highschool AU written as a Secret Sanders gift for someone on Discord! I had to cut it shorter than intended because I procrastinated, but I can always add more if anyone cares. This also happens to be my first fanfic ever, so feel free to roast/critique it. Enjoy!





	Fun for the Whole FamILY

Most people would’ve expected only the most extravagant of parties for the Picani twins. Most people would be mistaken. Roman and Remy had chosen to spend the night before their seventeenth birthday eating junk food and watching movies with their close-knit friend group. Currently the two were resurrecting the greatest argument the Picani household had ever seen.

“Disney movies are the height of perfection in this cruel world,” Roman insisted, voice resonating throughout the entirety of their humble abode.

Remy scoffed and responded with a lower volume but no less drama. “Disney is overrated and repetitive, and their movies are chock full of Mary-Sues. The MCU movies are on a whole other level. Live acting can pack waaaay more of a punch than animation. I need emotion, Ro!”

Roman gasped as though Remy had offended his great ancestors and went on a tangent of rapid Spanish. The twins’ father laughed as he passed through the living room on his way to answer the door. “I love Disney as much as you do, Roman, but it’s Remy’s turn to choose this year.”

“HA!” Remy’s sunglasses slipped down his nose as he jabbed a finger triumphantly at his brother. “The Avengers always win, sweetheart!”

“Fiiine…” Roman whined, slumping back onto the couch and draping himself across it like a decorative blanket. He perked up slightly as the familiar voice of Patton Foster bubbled through the open door. “Patton’s here!”

“Race ya.” Remy was on his feet and at the door in a flash, accepting a Patton-ted Patton Hug.

Roman sulked about a foot behind them until the senior swept him up next, squeezing the self-pity out of him faster than a 2000’s kid eating Go-Gurt. “Happy Birthday, Ro!”

“‘S tomorrow,” Roman mumbled into the strawberry blonde curls, inhaling deeply. Patton always smelled like whatever he’d been baking most recently, and right now the scent of cinnamon was a welcome invasion of Roman’s senses. He finally backed off to get a good look at Patton’s bright smile. “What’d you bring?”

“Snickerdoodles!” Patton nodded to the tupperware in Emile’s arms. “I passed them off to your dad. He says he won’t eat any, but you might have to keep an eye on him. Even made some with chili powder just for you, Remy!”

“Girl, you shouldn’t have.” Remy looked very pleased despite himself as Patton stooped to greet the Picani family dogs.

“I will never understand what you see in them,” Roman grumbled.

“Actually, it’s the taste.” His brother grinned devilishly, earning himself a solid punch to the shoulder.

Emile retreated to the kitchen with the cookies. “Thirty-one cookies,” Patton called after him, standing up again, “I will count them!”

“Patton, are you or are you not going to help me carry the bags and gifts?” an annoyed voice questioned from the driveway. 

“Whoops, coming, Lo! I’ll be right back,” Patton added to the twins, giggling sheepishly as he spun on his heel and bolted back out the door.

Several minutes later Patton returned with gift bags dangling from his fingertips. Logan Berry followed behind with their overnight bags, offering the twins a warm smile and a wave. “Happy Birthday, you two. Did Patton bring the cookies in?”

“You bet, ya big nerd.” Remy grinned and made use of his height advantage to ruffle Logan’s perfectly-combed black hair, arm knocking his glasses askew.

Logan scowled, though the fond twitch of his lips betrayed his amusement, and ducked under Remy’s elbow to set the bags down. “Has Virgil arrived yet?”

“Not yet.” Roman reached for his phone and tapped the home button, illuminating the screen to show a text from their emo friend. “Says he’s gonna be late.”

Logan looked as if he were about to make some grand speech about the importance of punctuality, especially to parties, but Patton saved them all as he settled on the couch with a bounce. “Did you guys decide what we’re watching?”

Roman deflated a little, but Remy puffed his chest out proudly. “Patton, honey, I hope you’re ready for a full night of superhero shenanigans.”

“Ooh, which movies are we watching? Is it one of the trilogies?” Patton wiggled excitedly in an excellent imitation of the Pomeranians at his feet.

“We haven’t decided yet, though I had better have some say in it,” Roman muttered, diving onto the couch next to Patton. Remy claimed the other side, leaving Logan to sit “criss-cross applesauce,” as Patton would put it, on the blanket pile in the floor.

“Well what do you want to watch, Roman?” Logan questioned, pretending to not thoroughly enjoy Patton playing with his hair. 

Roman thought for a moment. “Thor,” he proclaimed a moment later, glancing up. Remy simply nodded his approval, taking a long sip of his tea.

Emile was kind enough to get the first movie ready for them and order pizza while the kids changed into their pajamas.

Logan and Patton returned first, wearing unicorn and cat onesies, respectfully. Next was Roman in his coziest prince costume, and then finally Remy in shorts and a t-shirt reading, “Don’t talk to me until I’ve had my coffee.”

“You have an unhealthy addiction,” Roman informed his twin.

“Excuse you, coffee is the backbone of our nation.” Remy stuck his tongue out.

The dogs leapt to their feet and began to bark as the doorbell rang. The entire crew went to greet Virgil and help him carry in his bags. Except Roman, who was far too busy googling the health risks of regular coffee consumption.

“Happy Birthday, Princey!” Virgil Miller went to greet his friend with a very awkward hug. 

Roman pulled back excitedly. “Did you bring the stuff?!”

Virgil smirked, which was just about the happiest expression anyone had ever seen on him, and held up a bag. “I brought the stuff.”

Roman did NOT squeal, thank you very much, and steered him toward the bathroom. “Go change, go change!”

“Alright, jeez!” Virgil rolled his eyes, which looked much smaller than usual without his ever-present eyeshadow. “Did Patton bring the nail polish?”

Patton nodded vigorously. “I did! Oooh, this is gonna be so much fuuuuun!”

“Greetings, Damien.” Logan politely acknowledged Virgil’s older brother, who lingered wistfully in the doorway. 

“Goodbye,” Damien replied, which would’ve sounded rude to anyone who didn’t know him well enough. The graduate’s odd habit of saying the opposite of what he meant confused most he came in contact with, but his little brother’s friends didn’t seem to mind. 

Emile poked his head out of the kitchen. “Dee! Are you staying?”

“I was invited,” Damien protested, though his eyes glittered hopefully. “I want to intrude.”

“Nonsense! The more the merrier, right Rem?” Roman chorused from the living room.

“As long as I can do your makeup we are all gucci, girl.” Remy rattled the ice in his cup.

Emile smiled and glanced back at the older boy. “And we have plenty of food, so there’s no need to worry about that! What do you say?”

“I’d hate to.” Damien stepped in and shut the door behind him just as Virgil emerged from the bathroom.

“Who wants their nails done fir-“ Patton cut off with a surprised laugh as Roman flopped onto the couch across from him. “Guess that answers that!”

“Start the movie, Calculamer,” Roman ordered Logan. “Let the festivities commence!”


End file.
